


Polyamory

by dvnkest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: At least not in my opinion, But then again I'm the author, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, There's definitely going to be some drama, nothing too serious though, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dvnkest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited: 2/23/16</p><p>Reposted: 10/29/16</p></blockquote>





	1. carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 2/23/16
> 
> Reposted: 10/29/16

_**((Monday is Luke day))** _

"So what are we doing today?", asked the brunette girl.

"Well, there's a carnival opening at the church down the street and I was gonna take you, but apparently it's going to rain," he responded while pointing at the bleak, gray sky.

"We can still go. If we get rained on we can come back here, or go to my place, and find something to do."

"Yeah, I guess," he said as he walked over to her.

Picking up her hands, he lightly rubbed the backs of them before dropping them, which allowed him to cup her face in his hands. Tilting her chin up slightly, he captured her lips with his and gently sucked on the bottom one, hoping it would make her moan.

Smirking into the kiss, she stood her ground and tickled the back of his neck with his hair. It was getting long and he needed a haircut - like a week ago.

Breaking the kiss, he smiled at her with adoration in his eyes.

She was everything he could ask for in a girl and more. She took care of him when he was sick or feeling down, cuddled with him, and laughed at his stupid jokes.

"What?," she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, you just make me really happy."

Katherine smiled.

¤¤¤

An hour later the sights, smells, and sounds of a carnival filled their top 3 senses. It had been awhile since either one of them had been to the carnival. He was busy with the band and she'd recently had a death in the family. And it wasn't carnival season yet.

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the ticket booth. They got 2 of the all access wristbands for $25 each.

Thanking the lady behind the window, they quickly got in line for the Ferris wheel.  They got stuck at the very top for half an hour and it was beginning to rain. Carnivals don't operate when it rains, which means that was about to be $50 down the drain.

Once off of the dreaded wheel, they ordered a funnel cake. Which they enjoyed, huddled next to each other at a slightly over crowded table.

By the time they finished the tasty treat it had stopped raining, and everything was up and running again.

For a few more hours they got on all of the rides, working from the front to the back and forward again.

Her favorite ride was definitely the Zipper, while his was the swinging dragon ship.

Their agreeable least favorite? The Ferris wheel. It really isn't all that cracked up to be.

¤¤¤

Buying a bite of food before leaving, they ate as they walked back to his shared house.

"This was really fun."

Humming his agreement, he tossed his plate and things into a trash can before entwining their fingers together.

_'What do_ _I_ _say? I really want to spend the night, but_ _Ashton's_ _gonna be mad if_ _I_ _stay past my allowed time.'_

"Hey, do you wanna spend the night?"

"I really want to, but Ashton."

That was the only answer Katherine needed. She knew Ashton was by far the most territorial out of them all.

Most people think he's really calm and sweet, which he is don't get her wrong, but when it comes to something he really likes expect some kind of disagreement. Whether it is an argument or an ass kicking. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.

"I'll call him and ask. He shouldn't get too upset if I ask him instead of you."

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she scrolled through her contacts, before tapping the one that simply said '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the guys are in a polyamorous relationship with a girl named Katherine.
> 
> Dating schedule:
> 
> Monday - Luke
> 
> Tuesday - Ashton
> 
> Wednesday - Michael
> 
> Thursday - Calum
> 
> Friday - All of them or her personal time
> 
> Saturday & Sunday - Katherine's personal time
> 
> So they're basically best friends, but dating each other at the same time... She's dating all of them at once, and they each take her out on a date or whatever on their designated day. If that made any sense at all... If not just leave a comment.
> 
> //
> 
> Polyamory (from Greek πολύ poly, "many, several", and Latin amor, "love") is the practice, desire, or acceptance of intimate relationships that are not exclusive with respect to other sexual or intimate relationships, with knowledge and consent of everyone involved.


	2. 》dorney park《

Quietly entering the house, the curly haired boy saw the dark silouettes of two people asleep on the couch. Creeping over to them, he put his lips right next to the boy's ear.

"Luke. Luke, get up. Get up. Goddammit Luke, I said get the fück up!"

"Jesus fücking Christ Ashton, what do you want?!"

"First of all, you better watch your fücking tone of voice! I don't know who the hell you think you're yelling at! And secondly, it's time for you to go. It's past midnight."

He said the last part with a smile, of course.

Giving him the stank eye, the younger boy stretched before grabbing his shoes and hoodie. After he had himself situated, he gave the girl a light kiss on the forehead. Although he was still mad about being woken up, he said good night to Ash and headed out the door.

Once the blond had left, the older boy scooped the girl up and put her into her bed. Taking off his shirt and jeans, and slipping into some sweats he had left there, he joined her.

¤¤¤

'Goddamn birds.'

That was the first thing to cross Kathy's mind when she woke up.

As she pulled the covers over her head, she turned around and snuggled into the boy's warm chest. Having felt her shuffle around, he woke up and kissed the top of her head before mumbling a throaty 'good morning'.

"Morning, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's OK, I would've had to get up at some point."

After their brief exchange there was a long period of silence, which had both of them thinking the other had fallen asleep again. And because they didn't want to disturb the other, they eventually did fall asleep again.

¤¤¤

Opening his eyes, he saw that the sun was brighter than when he'd first woken up. He guessed that it was about 10 o'clock. He decided to let Katherine sleep for a little while longer, even though he had made big plans for the both of them that day.

After 10 minutes of watching her sleep, which was totally not creepy or weird, he decided to wake her. He began tracing all of her features with his index finger before ending all of it with a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She'd woken up by the time his hands were starting to trace her hip but didn't move too much because she didn't want him to stop. Katherine liked it when he did this. It made her feel loved and cared about. He touched her like she was delicate - as if she would break if you put too much pressure on her.

Maybe she would. You never know exactly what is going on in people's lives and minds.

¤¤¤

"Babe, where are we going? We've been driving for over an hour," Katherine whined.

Giggling, he just took her hand and wrapped it in his before kissing it.

"Look around. Anything seem familiar? Do you see any signs possibly telling you where you're at?" he asked, teasing her.

Playfully giving him the evil eye, she looked around right before they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Dorney'.

She quickly looked at him with a shocked expression.

"No way! We're going to Dorney Park?!"

"I mean you did see the sign, right?"

Rolling her eyes she responds sarcastically, "I most certainly did not see the sign."

Shaking his head at her, he turned his eyes back to the road.

5 minutes later and they arrived at the park, and had to wait 10 minutes just to get their parking ticket. It was another 15 minutes trying to find parking.

Once they were parked they grabbed their bags and headed to the park's gates. Making it successfully through the bag check and body scan, they bypassed everyone waiting in line for tickets. Only because Ashton is such a well prepared person, and thought to order them online - a very smart move on his part because the lines for tickets were ridiculously long.

Finally in the park, they didn't know where to begin. Again because Ashton is such a prepared person, he decided they should go to the waterpark and cool off before getting on some rides.

They changed into their swimwear in the seperate changing rooms and then walked hand in hand to the entrance of the wave pool area. Upon finding two empty and dry chairs, they made sure their phones and wallets were well hidden before leaving their belongings on the aforementioned chairs.

They got in the pool just in the nick of time too, because as soon as they had made it to the 4-foot zone the waves began flowing.

Grinning gleefully, they timed and jumped the waves.

1, 2, 3, jump! 1, 2, 3, jump! 1, 2, 3, jump!

After relaxing in the shallow part of the pool for a little while, they grabbed their things and walked to the actual waterpark.

Renting a locker they walked towards the first section of water rides they could see, which happened to be Snake Pit, the newest edition to the theme park. Nearly an hour later they made it to the top of the line for Python Plummet: water slides that dropped you between 340 and 450 feet (depending on which slide you took) through loops and curves and into a pool, when Katherine realized what the ride was and how tall it was.

"Um, Ashton, I think we should get in line for a different ride. This one is taking forever," she quietly said to him.

"But babe, we've been waiting in line for almost an hour and it's nearly our turn."

"I know but- I just-. Go ahead and get on without me. I'll be waiting at the bottom," she said turning to leave.

"Wait a minute. Kathy, are you scared of heights?"

"Kinda."

"But you like getting on rollercoasters?"

Ashton was genuinely confused. How can the same girl who had called him a chicken, for not wanting to get on the Sea Dragon, be afraid of heights?

"I do, but at least I'm buckled down. For all I know I could go flying off the slide and over the side if I move the wrong way."

"But all you do is lay back and let the water do the rest. I mean yeah you have to push yourself off to start moving, but after that you just lay down flat."

"Ashton, you don't understand: I don't want to get on. You can go ahead and ride and I'll be waiting for you at the exit."

With that she turned around and began moving back down the stairs, and all he could do was watch because he didn't want to lose his spot in line.

Sighing, he rubbed a face through his hands and across his hair before a voice jolted him back to reality.

"Sir, it's your turn."

Nodding, he followed the guy over to an empty slide.

"When I say 'go' push off the wall and cross your arms across your chest."

Looking over the front of the rail, the worker made sure the other rider was off before giving Ashton the go ahead.

Whooping on his way down, Ashton wasn't able to clearly see the park, but he had a nice view of all of the colors mashed together. By the time he made it to the pool at the bottom, he was cheesing so hard that his face felt like it was about to split in two.

Making his way to the exit, he didn't see Kathy which instantly sent him into a world of panic. Jogging back over to the worker at the end of the slide, he asked if she had seen a brunette girl near the exit. Getting a 'No, sorry' in response he said a quick 'Thanks' and exited the ride.

Turning in circles he scanned the area for a glimpse of her dark bathing suit. He would've called her but he didn't have his phone and neither did she since they were locked in their rental locker.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. Where the fück could she possibly be," he muttered to himself.

Walking further into the park, he spotted a food stand/bar and navigated his way through the dense crowd there. Upon receiving the beer he ordered, he looked through the crowd again only to hear a familiar laugh.

Whipping around, his eyes landed on the back of Katherine's shaking shoulders.

Quickly walking over to her he impatiently tapped her arm before turning her to face him.

"Well, hello there. Fancy seeing you here," he greeted her sarcastically.

"Oh hey Ash, this is Clay. Clay, Ash," she responded with a big smile.

A bit taken aback by her casualness, he instantly went off.

"What the hell do you mean 'Oh hey'? You said you would meet me by the exit, but when I got off you weren't there. I asked one of the ride operators if they'd seen you and she said no."

"Ok, well um I'm going to leave. It was a pleas-," Clay interjected before he was interrupted.

"You're not going anywhere, we are going to leave before I bash your fücking face in."

"Excuse me, Ashton but Clay is an acquaintance of mine and I'll decide whether or not I'm ready to leave," Katherine stated giving him an irritated look.

"No I say when we're leaving and I'm saying we're leaving now."

"You know what Ashton? You have the biggest stick stuck up your äss and it looks like you're going to need to get it surgically removed," Katherine spat back, "Clay just give me your number and I'll call you later."

Staring at Katherine in absolute disbelief, Ashton just rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said you're a plate of bïtch with a double serving of ässhole," he responded.

"Ok, whatever. Clay, I'm sorry he's being such a douchebag. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you though."

"Uh yeah, it was nice to meet you too...and your boyfriend, of course," he awkwardly replied, before practically running away.

"Let's go."

¤¤¤

After the incident with Clay, they changed back into their clothes and took their bag back to the car.

As Katherine leaned against the car, Ashton did the pat down and mental checklist.

Keys? Check.  
Phone? Check.  
Money? Check.

After he was sure he had everything he gave her a nod and they headed back into the park.

¤¤¤

After a nice 4 minute walk back to the park, she broke the 45 minute long silence.

"I want to get on Talon first."

"Sure. Um..."

Just do it you idiot.

"Um I just want to apologize for the way I acted earlier," taking a deep breath he continued,"it isn't my place to tell you who you can and can't talk to. I'm not your father or anything, but it still would've been nice to know where you were going."

"I accept your apology but if you ever try to do something like that again, we're done. And by the way, I'm not a plate of bïtch with a side of ässhole."

Chuckling he responded sheepishly,"I'm sorry about that too. That was totally uncalled for and I don't even know where I got that from."

Having arrived at Talon they waited in line for about 45 minutes before finally being able to get on. After putting their phones in the cubby with their seat numbers, they buckled up.

Once everyone was checked and double checked and the ride operator was given the go ahead, they were were sent slowly off. Then the fun began when they were dropped and twisted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard throughout the entire ride as everyone was enjoying themselves. By the time the ride was over, one person had peed themself, one was (already) beginning to lose their voice, and everyone had messed up hair.

That was pretty much how they spent the rest of their night. Going from ride to ride, with the occasional food and bathroom break, before the park closed.

Of course Kathy made sure she got herself a caricature, and Ashton a leather bracelet with his name engraved in it, to show that she really accepted his apology.

And he loved it because he loved her. And if she got him something even after she took his apology to show that she really meant it, then to him, it meant that she truly loved him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 2/23/16
> 
> Reposted: 10/29/16


	3. 》skating《

"Go get dressed," Michael called into the room Katherine was lounging in.

"OK, but for what?"

"We are going out," he replied, his voice growing louder until he was in the room,"so I need you to get up and ready. We're leaving in ten."

With some 'help' from Michael, she was off the couch and into her room, where she was faced with the task of finding an outfit.

Rummaging through her closest, she decided on a pair of shorts, a Disney tee, and some Chucks. Tossing the clothes onto the bed, she grabbed her towel and raced into the bathroom.

5 minutes later and she was out of the shower. A good 30 seconds after and she decided on getting dressed and lotioning the parts that were visible to the eye.

Shaking the few wrinkles out of her clothes (who irons anymore?), she put them on and slipped into her socks and shoes.

¤¤¤

"We are here!" Michael shouted, with glee evident in his tone.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot. Go ahead," Michael said.

Untying the blindfold, Katherine squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light before she read the sign on the building.

"Christiana Skating Center...we're going skating?"

"Well, uh yeah unless you wanted to do something different," Michael responded, uncomfortably.

Waving his suggestion away,"No, it's fine. You've just never struck me as the skating type, that's all."

He climbed out of the car and made it to her side just as she opened the door, which hit him in the groin. Groaning in surprise and pain he crumpled to the ground, cupping his junk in his hands.

Eyes wide and mouth open, she stared for a few seconds before bending down.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Giving her a forced smile, he moved her shaking hands out of the way.

"It's fine, honestly I've felt much worse from the boys," he said as his voice cracked.

¤¤¤

Once their rented skates were on, they cautiously, and shakily, entered the floor. Still holding hands they took it step by step until they were comfortable enough to let go.

After many near death experiences, Katherine was able to speed by Michael 3 times, and each time he pouted. On her fourth go round, he fell onto his butt and made a pretty shocked face.

Giggling on her way over Katherine helped him up, or so she thought. Instead, Michael grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her down.

Looking at him in disbelief, she started to lean towards him when someone cleared their throat from above them. Looking up they saw one of the workers with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Please do that off the floor," she said, looking down at them.

Grinning sheepishly they got up and skated off the floor.

"I'm ready to go. What about you?," Michael asked.

"Wait, can we stay for the couples skate? Please?" Katherine whined.

Faking annoyance, he smiled and nodding before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"This next skate is for all the people in love on this fine Wednesday. This is also a slow skate, so no showing off guys," the MC announced.

'Your man on the road he doin' promo  
You say keep our keep business on the low low...'

¤¤¤

Pulling into the parking lot of Chik-Fil-A, Katherine opened Snapchat and took a picture of Michael scrolling through his Twitter feed and captioned it 'I'm right here '.

¤¤¤

After devouring their much needed and deserved meal, Michael drove Katherine home.

Once out of the car, he entwined her fingers with his as they walked down the block.

After unlocking her door, Katherine turned to Michael and gave him a long hug. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she went inside and locked her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 2/24/16
> 
> Reposted: 10/29/16


	4. Bye

I've recently lost interest in 5sos and while I very Michael (*much,, I love autocorrect) appreciate the year or two of enjoyment and entertainment they've given me, it's time for me to move on.

I won't be continuing any of my fanfics that are currently in progress nor will I publish any of my drafts. This account will remain up so anyone can read these half-assed attempts at writing but other than that nothing will be happening on this page.

I just want each and every one of you to know that I love you. You guys have been the only thing keeping me going (with writing) these last 3 or 4 years.

And I want you guys to know 3 things:  
1\. You can do the thing  
2\. The thing you do won't be as bad as you think it will  
3\. You are loved


End file.
